Book 5 Restore
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Welcome to Book Five: Restore: After the end finale of Book 4: Balance, Korra still feels alone because Unalaq and Vaatu destroyed her connection to her past lives. Even with Raava returned and within her, Korra wants to go through time to restore herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reconnection**

In the mystical Spirit World, Korra and Asami wander around the aquatic scene. "Wow this is indeed amazing." Asami said with amazement in her voice. Thanks to the new portal in Republic City, some of the citizen will be able to pass through into the Spirit World from the Physical World. Korra smiles a little. "Yeah isn't it? It feels more powerful in this world." She responds back.

Asami glances to Korra to find a frown on her face. "Korra, you okay?" She asks in concern. Korra comes out of her trance. "To be honest with, I'm not." She responds and they take a seat on the roots of a big tree. "Then why are you depressed? You manage to accomplish a lot of things. You defeated Amon and exposed him as a fraud in his group of Equalists. You put your mad uncle and the spirit Vaatu in peace, capture the members of the Red Lotus. But the most incredible accomplishment is you getting through Kuvira who clearly didn't know anything about balance. All she ever did was take control of the Earth Kingdom, which she prefers to call the Earth Empire. But you stopped her nonetheless. You should be proud of that." Asami reminds Korra about how much she has down for this world.

Korra holds her chin in the palm of her hands, as her elbows rest on her knees, "Yeah but I lost something in the process. Amon took away my bending, Vaatu and Unalaq ripped Raava out of me and severed my connection to my past lives. Zaheer and his members almost killed with the metallic poison while forcing me into the Avatar State. Kuvira almost did the same thing with the spirit vine weapon." Asami comforts her with a hand to the shoulder, "At least Avatar Aang restored your bending as well that ability he had before you. Jinora had Raava's light and put it into Vaatu's body. And the new Airbenders put a stop to Zaheer's flying ability. What more could you want?" Asami asks her.

Korra sighs, "I just want to find a way to restore my connection to my past lives. But I don't know how. Do you have any ideas?" She asks with a hopeless tone. Asami frowns in guilt, "I wish I had the answer but I want to be there for you to achieve this task." Korra sighs even. "So much for your advice. No offense." She comments bitterly.

Soon enough someone comes to them. "It appears you're having a problem, Korra." An elderly male voice gets their attention. Korra recognizes the voice. "Iroh." She smiles to the old man. "It's an honor to meet you, Iroh." Asami bows to him respectfully. Iroh repeats her posture. "Nice to meet you too, Asami Sato." Iroh gestures the girls to come with him. "So I hear you're a hard time connecting to your past lives." He assumes as they come to his little home in the meadow of a lovely meadow.

"There's a way you can reconnect to your past lives." Iroh cheers Korra up. "Really? How?" She asks in sheer joy. "Have you even been to any of the Avatar's homes?" Asami and Korra looked at each other. "No I never did. All I know is where Aang grew up in the Southern Air Temple. I bet the statue room is one step in the right direction." Kora explains so far for what she knows of Aang's home. "The Southern Air Temple shouldn't be the only place to go." Iroh agrees on her terms. "In order to restore the first cycle of the Avatars, you'd have to go to the last Waterbending Avatar before you." He suggested as he goes inside his home and pull out something in a scroll. "This here is where _all _the Avatars have been born. The towns where they were from would have temple of them with a piece of them." He unrolls the scroll to reveal a lot of dots to pinpoint where the Avatars were from. "You should take this with you to the Physical World." Iroh tells them with a smile. Korra carefully rolls the scroll. "Thank you, Iroh. We should get going." Asami nods her head and the girls left the Spirit World through the Spirit Portal in Republic City.

Republic City has changed so many times ever since it was founded. The newest change is the Spirit Portal. This spirit portal was created by the discharge of spiritual energy from Kuvira's spirit energy cannon, the Republic City spirit portal glows bright green and is situated in downtown Republic City, surrounded by a mass of spirit vines. Kuvira took advantage of the Spirit Energy from vines of the banyan grow tree in the swamp area. Her mecha tanks took so much of the vines that the connection from the vines spread to the city's spirit vines to capture any citizen they think is a threat. Unlike the other two gateways, the Republic City spirit portal leads to an aquatic meadow in the Spirit World covered with underwater flowers and surrounded by icebergs. And that's why when Korra and Asami passed through, they ended up in a majestic aquatic area.

From an Avatar's point of view the locations on where the Spirit Portals are position in the physical world are that different than in Spirit World. In the physical world, The Northern and Southern Portals are at their own poles of the world. However they're close together in the Yin Yang symbol dots with the Tree Of Time dead center. The one in the city is much different that the two original ones. In the Physical World, it's in the middle of the city. But when going to the other side, you end up in the aquatic meadow in the Spirit World covered with underwater flowers and surrounded by icebergs.

Korra and Asami come out of the spirit portal to see Mako and Bolin waiting for them. "So how was your spiritual trip?" Bolin asks in a gleeful tone. "It was nice where we went. You should go there some time." Asami said back to the younger Earthbender boy. "What do you have there Korra?" Mako asks as his points his finger to the scroll. Korra chuckle, "Well it turns out I'll have to explain to you what this scroll has on it." She said to the Firebender. "We should go to Air Temple Island. Let's go." She declares as they go to Asami's Sato mobile and drove to the harbor.

At Air Temple Island, Tenzin, Jinore Meelo, Ikki, Pema, and the infant Rohan are having their lunch. "I wonder what will happen today?" Ikki speaks rather quickly. Knowing her, she has a reputation to speak so fast that it'd be a bit irritating to understand her. Jinora sets her silverware down. "I sense Korra and her friends coming this way." She stands up and head outside to greet the upcoming visitors. Tenzin decides to join, "I wonder what Korra wants?" He murmurs to himself as he follows his oldest daughter.

The boat arrives at the Air Temple Island dock. Naga runs to her owner. "Naga, hey there girl." Korra happily pets her dog. Mako, Asami, and Bolin get off the boat as well. "Pabu go play with Naga." Bolin tells his fire ferret. Pabu jumps off Bolin's shoulder and onto Naga's head. "Welcome back, Korra." Tenzin greets her along with Jinora. "Hi there Tenzin." Korra greets back and hugs him. "What brings you here?" Jinora asks her this time. Korra smiles to the girl, "I was hoping you guys could help me out with something." She said to them sincerely. Tenzin smiles back, "And what is it that we can help you with?" He asks.

Before Korra could answer, Bolin takes over. "We want to go to the Southern Air Temple so Korra could reconnect with her past lives." Mako and Asami couldn't help but glare at the Earthbender. Tenzin, Jinora and Korra did as well. Bolin looks confused. "What did I do?" He asks the group. Tenzin sighs to calm himself. "Bolin, with all do in respect, you shouldn't answer the question that was asked by someone else." He advised him. Bolin now feels ashamed at himself and his previous action. "Sorry Master Tenzin." He apologizes to the Airbender. Tenzin nods as in a gesture to accept the Earthbender's apology. "So you want to the Southern Air Temple to reconnect to your past lives. Why so?" He asks Korra. Korra pulls out the scroll she received from Iroh. The group decides to go to the Temple to learn more what's on the scroll.

Once the group came into the building, the rest of Tenzin's family come into the room. "Hello Korra." Pema greets the female Avatar. "Hi there Pema. Hi there guys." Korra kneels down to the kids' level to hug them. "What you got there Korra." Meelo asks as he points to the scroll. Korra chuckles playfully. "Why don't you follows us to see what's on it." She suggests to him. Meelo smiles even more. "Let's go." He said and runs to one of the other rooms in the temple. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. "That boy is something." Asami comments. She couldn't get over the first time she met him.

The group go into the room where a table is put in the center of the room. "So what's on the scroll, Korra?" Ikki asks her. Korra unrolls to reveals a map. "This here a map of the world. See these dots? These dots represent where my past lives were from." She explains the information. Tenzin couldn't help but to feel intrigued. "Well, the Air Temples are the easiest ones to go to since there's only 4 of them." He comments the area. Korra then frowns, "It's too bad that the Northern Air Temple was destroyed by the members of the Red Lotus. I didn't expect that they would go great lengths to get me." Tenzin nods in agreement. "Sadly a few Airbender Avatars were from there. I went through the temple thoroughly and yet I haven't seen any statues of the Avatars there." He thinks back when he had to train the new Airbenders since the Harmonic Convergence effect. "Well for starters, the Southern Air Temple is the first place to go because Aang was from there." Mako suggests. "I agree. I'll go back to the city and get us a Future Industry blimp." Asami said and left the temple.

"We might as well get going and wait till Asami comes back with the blimp." Bolin tells the group and goes outside. Tenzin suggests to let his older siblings, Waterbender sister Kya, and the new Airbender Bumi to tag along. They said yes and got their stuff. The rest of the group decides to get their belongings. Not long after everyone got what they needed, the blimp arrives. "Who's ready to go?" Asami asks the crowd. "We are." They all board the massive blimp, Bumi decided to drive the thing. The animals made themselves comfortable. Oogi, Tenzin's bison was able to fly with the blimp and take a rest one top of the blimp. Once everyone was settled, they head southern to the Southern Air Temple.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers. I was browsing through my old documents and I came across this story. Hope you enjoy it so far. This is more like a test. Let me know what you think of it

InuyashaGrl26


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aang's Hard Resolve**

It took the group about a few weeks to get to the Southern Airbender Temple from Republic City. The temple is still magnificent since Aang's last time there. With the new Airbenders since the harmonic Convergence, some of the New Airbenders had to go to this one since the Northern Air Temple was destroyed by the members of the Red Lotus. "I'm so excited to get to the Air Temple." Korra said with a grin on her face. Bolin smiles as well, "I'm dying to see the Earthbender Avatars." Mako decides to get into the action. "Not to mention the Firebending ones." He agrees with them.

They fly over the Pa'taala Mountains and spot the ancient place. "There it is." Korra shouts with glee as all of the members look up ahead. The temple still looks the same since it was built by the first Airbenders. Tenzin smiles fondly. "It's good to be home again." His kids cheered as soon as the blimp landed in the area. Once the blimp landed, the kids bolted out and roam around their grandfather's temple. Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami smiles. "This is amazing." Asami said because this is her first time she came here. Mako and Bolin smile, "No doubt about it. This is incredible." Mako agrees.

Korra grins, "Then let's go to the Statue Room she runs off way ahead of her friends. The rest of her friends look at each other and run after her. Tenzin shows a concerned look. "You know Korra has never been here before." Pema reminds her husband. "Which means she won't be able to find it." Tenzin replies as he goes after the group.

Inside the temple, Korra roams around. "okay which way is it again?" She asks herself quietly. For starters, she doesn't wants her friends to know she has never been here before. She knows eventually they'll find out, which will make her feel embarrassed. Tenzin sighs reliefly as he's the first one to find her. "Korra, I'll take you to the Statue Room." He advices his assistance to the young Avatar. "Who takes Korra to the Statue Room?" Bolin asks in the far distance to find Korra and Tenzin. Not only him, but also his brother and Asami.

Korra frowns to be found sooner than expected. "I guess the cat's out of the bag." She speaks the phrase. Mako looks at her suspiciously. "So you've never been here before?" He asks her with a frown of his own. Korra now feels embarrassed. "No I've never been here before. I only went to the Eastern and Northern Air Temples." She admits to them. Asami gives her a simple comfort smile, and takes hold of her friend's shoulder. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I moved to the new Estate when I was child, I had to ask my dad and mom to know which way the rooms were." She assures Korra. Korra smiles back with a cheered up look. "Okay, so Tenzin which way is the Statue Room?" She asks the Airbender. Tenzin smiles with proud. "It's this way." He leads them the way to the destination.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the empty hallway. At the end of it, is a contraption. Bolin looks interested, "That's quite the door there, Tenzin." He compliments the door. Tenzin nods, "Thank you, Bolin. This door isn't like any other door. In order to open this door requires a special key." He explains the structure. Bolin, Mako and Asami can see how complex the pipes look on the thing. "Let me guess, Airbending." Mako assumes to the Airbending Master. Tenzin keeps his smile, "Correct. The door requires Airbending in order to open it." He answers with more commitment.

The group step back to see how Tenzin does it. Tenzin takes a deep breathe and then twirls in a circle and blasts air into the open pipes at the bottom. With the air going through the pipes, the first symbol turns as the air continues on going though the pipes. The other two symbols do the same thing. With all the symbols turned over, the smaller ones turn into vertical positions, unlocking the door.

The group enter the room. Korra somehow feels a sensation when she stepped in. In front of them are the previous Avatars before. "Wow. This is indeed amazing." She smiles to the place. She looks around the room to see how each Avatar is position. Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The Avatar Cycle's pattern. Tenzin gestures her to follow him to his father's statue. Korra looks at Aang. "If I were to connect to Aang, how should I do it?" Korra asks him. Tenzin holds his bearded chin, "If I were you, I'd meditate to reconnect with him." He suggests her. Korra smiles and the sits in front of the statue in Indian style and meditates. Tenzin turns to her friends. "Make sure she makes through the connection." He tells them and guides them through the statues.

Korra meditates hard to connect to the statue of Aang. After a few seconds, Korra finds herself in Aang's memories. She witness his birth. The female air nomad smiles, "We will name you Aang." She said happily as she carries him in a motherly way. Just seeing Aang as a newborn made Korra smile fondly. A few years later, Korra finds herself at the Eastern Air Temple. She sees Aang as an eight year old boy. He and a few other young Airbenders take an apple out of a basket that is being held by an older female Airbender. "Choice well. A Sky Bison is a companion for life." She tells the boys as they look up in the sky to see a big sky bison with her calves. A small one comes to Aang. He sniffs the apple Aang holds out in front of him. Aang tosses it to him and the sky bison calf catches it and then pounces onto him. Aang laughs happily, "I guess this means we'll be best friends forever." He claims and Appa licks him on the face. Just seeing that made Korra relive her memory on how she met her polar bear dog Naga.

Four years later into Aang's life, Korra finds Aang with his arrow tattoos. He is outside of the Temple teaching his friends how to use the Air scooter, his signature move. One of his friends tries to make it and jumps onto but he lands on his butt and spins around and lands back onto the ground. After Aang explains on to balance it like a top, the elder Airbenders come in to ask Aang to come with them. Korra follows him. Inside one of the Temple's room to see how the elders reveal Aang that he's the next Avatar. This made Korra proud yet shamed. Normally when the next Avatar is to be reveal they have to be sixteen years old. Aang is only 12 at the time. The elders had no choice but to tell Aang this. Aang asks them why this early. They answer him because they sense such a disturbance, not just a storm, but the imbalance of the Fire Nation starting the war.

Ever since Aang is revealed to be the Avatar, his friends don't feel comfortable playing with him anymore, which upsets Aang. Aang goes back to temple to his room. The door knocks. Aang's mentor Gyasto comes in. Gyasto cheers him up with them playing Pai Sho. However it didn't last long because one of the elder Airbenders storms in to teach Aang advanced Airbending Techniques. Gyasto intervenes to leave the child alone and it's best that he has enough for today. The elder glares at them and leaves.

The next day the elders talk about the future of Aang being the Avatar. Gyasto tries his best to make sure Aang has the life he deserves, but the others disagreed with his suggestion. But it then became clear the elders have decided to separate Gyasto and Aang. For Aang will be sent to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his Avatar training. But little did they know, Aang spied on their conversation.

That night Aang had no choice but to run away. He left a letter to his mentor and flew away in to the air and into the storm. It didn't take long until Monk Gyasto came into Aang's room, to assure him that he won't let the other monks take him away. But he found the note on Aang's bed and read it. Devastated, he looked outside to see the storm getting worse. "Oh Aang." Gyasto cries in grief.

Korra shows a sad look. Aang was so confused that he thought that running away was the only way to get his mind straight ever since he was informed that he's the next Avatar. But everyone should know that running away doesn't solve anything, however it gives that person some time to think on what do to in order to find the solution. Unfortunately Aang wasn't so lucky. Korra looks up ahead to see Aang riding on Appa's head, trying to get through the storm in the middle of the ocean. Unfortunately the rough waves stumbles them both in. Aang enters the Avatar State and manage to save himself and Appa in an animated substitute inside of an iceberg and been that way for the next 100 years.


End file.
